1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for operating consumers in a rail vehicle with electrical energy, wherein the arrangement is capable of being supplied or is supplied selectively from an energy supply network or from a motor-generator combination. The invention further relates to a rail vehicle with such an arrangement and a method for operating said arrangement and said rail vehicle.
The invention also relates in particular to a circuit arrangement with a code for controlling the operation of the circuit arrangement so that rail vehicles that are primarily supplied with electrical energy via the electrical energy supply network can also be operated without the network in certain operating situations. Examples of such special operating situations include shunting operation without network contact, operation during outages or operation on shorter stretches where there is no contact between the rail vehicle and the network (e.g., power rail outage or no overhead line).
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid drive systems for supplying a DC voltage intermediate circuit with electrical energy and if necessary, alternatively with approximately equal diesel electric power, are known to the prior art. The consumers of the rail vehicle (particularly auxiliary systems and at least one traction motor) are supplied with energy from this intermediate circuit via an inverter.
In these hybrid circuits for selectively supplying power from either the contact line network or a diesel generator unit, the diesel engine-powered generator (as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) is connected to the rail vehicle electrical energy supply system via a three-phase AC line.
The contact wire laid along the route is designated with the reference number 201 in FIG. 1. The rail vehicle contacts the contact wire 201 via a current collector 203, which is connected via a main switch 205 to the primary side of a main transformer 131 and via its secondary side and via switches 151, 152 to the AC voltage side of a rectifier 141. A DC voltage intermediate circuit 11 is connected to the DC voltage side of the rectifier 141. For supplying at least one traction motor 31, the arrangement has at least one traction inverter 21, the DC voltage side of which is connected to the DC voltage intermediate circuit 11. The at least one drive motor 31 is connected to the AC voltage side of the traction inverter 21. Furthermore, auxiliary systems 71 that do not serve directly to provide traction of the rail vehicle are connected via an auxiliary system line 111 and via switches 61 to the AC voltage side of an auxiliary system inverter 41. A transformer 51 is connected between the AC voltage side and the auxiliary system line 111 in order to transform the high AC voltage residing on the AC voltage side down to the lower voltage level of the auxiliary systems 71. The DC voltage side of the auxiliary system inverter 41 is likewise connected to the DC voltage intermediate circuit 11. The primary side of the transformer 131 is normally in electric contact with the track 207 via one or several wheels 209 of the rail vehicle.
In order to enable the operation of the rail vehicle even when no electrical energy can be drawn from the energy supply network via the contact wire 201, the rail vehicle is in addition equipped with a motor 81, generally a diesel engine. When it is in operation, this motor 81 powers a generator 91, which is connected to a rectifier 143 via a three-phase line connection, which can be disconnected with a switch 157. This rectifier 143 can in particular be a so-called B6-bridge. The DC voltage side of the rectifier 143 is likewise connected to the DC voltage intermediate circuit 11.
A variant will be described with reference to FIG. 2. Parts and elements that are the same or that have the same functions are designated with the same reference numbers and will not be described again.
The main transformer 131 at the network side of the DC voltage intermediate circuit 11 is equipped with two parallel secondary coils. Like the first coil, the second coil is connected via switches 153, 154 and via a second rectifier 142 to the DC voltage intermediate circuit 11. The generator 91 is separably connected via a three-phase switch mechanism 156 to both of the AC voltage phases of the second secondary coil and to an AC phase of the first secondary coil of the main transformer 131. The electrical energy generated by the generator 91 is therefore not fed into the DC voltage intermediate circuit 11 via a rectifier especially provided for the motor-generator system as in FIG. 1, but via the rectifiers 141, 142 in use even during the network operation of the rail vehicle.
In both cases, however, the generator 91 must generate a high voltage, or be engineered for the pulsed and correspondingly high intermediate circuit voltage arising on the generator terminals when the rectifiers 141 and/or 142 are operating as boost converters. Accordingly, the motor powering the generator is likewise engineered for high mechanical performance. As a general rule the motor-generator combination is capable of feeding, via the appropriate rectifiers, nearly the same electric power into the DC voltage intermediate circuit that is fed into said DC voltage intermediate circuit via contact wire, power rail, or the like on the network side during network operation. The cost for the additional possibility of supplying the rail vehicle with electrical energy from the motor-generator combination is therefore relatively high.
If no multisystem capability is required, i.e., the rail vehicle, in particular the locomotive or the engine, is not engineered for continuous operation on the energy supply network as well as selectively with the motor-generator combination, this cost then seems unnecessary. If operation with a motor-generator combination only needs to be possible for the aforementioned exceptional operation in special situations (such as shunting trips, brief power outages, or the like), the cost for a generator engineered for direct power feed into an intermediate circuit via rectifiers and also for the accessory switch and rectifier units seems too high.